Nia (Xenoblade)
|-|Nia (Driver)= |-|Nia (Blade)= |-|Dromarch= Summary Nia is a main playable character from Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Originally the daughter of a wealthy lord of Gormott, she lost both her parents and sister after spending a portion of their life as drifters due to her father spending all their money to buy a cure for her frail and sickly sister. After these events, she's spent an unknown amount of time running away from the Indoline Praetorium, until she was captured and subsequently freed by Jin; the leader of terrorist organization Torna, and she would join that group until the events of the game, where she meets Rex, and defects to him after Pyra's awakening. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A Name: Nia Origin: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Gender: Female (Nia), Male (Dromarch) Age: Unknown, but presumed to be in her teens Classification: Flesh Eater (Weaponized life-form infused with human flesh) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can summon and forge links with Blades by touching a Core Crystal, Can skillfully wield Twin Rings, Swords, Hammers, Greataxes, Dual Scythes, Ether Cannons, Megalances, and Gauntlets, Skilled hand-to-hand combatant, Can manipulate water by absorbing the Ether in the atmosphere, Can manipulate the cell reproduction rate of others (Can use this to heal others, inflate their muscles in order to cripple them, or destroy their organs from the inside out), Can boost others' stats, Can drain others' health and give it to her allies, Can create barriers Attack Potency: At least Continent level (Could trade blows with Brighid on three separate occasions), can ignore conventional durability with her Blade powers. Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely Speed of Light (Could keep up with Jin while his power was restricted by Fan la Norne, who in turn could keep up with Mythra's beams of light until he was forced to retreat) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Continent Class Durability: At least Continent level (Can take hits from the likes of Brighid, Jin, and even Malos) Stamina: High (Managed to fight phantasmal clones of Addam while severely weakened and fatigued; each clone should be comparable to the actual Addam, who was hailed for being a war hero and was superior to Rex prior to unlocking Mythra's full potential) Range: Extended melee with her Twin Rings and Catalyst Scimitar, several meters with Blade powers. Standard Equipment: Catalyst Scimitar by herself, Twin Rings with Dromarch; but as a Driver, she can use virtually any other Rare and Common Blade in the game, which allows her to wield different kinds of swords, greataxes, ether cannons, hammers, gauntlets, and lances. Intelligence: Gifted; she can wield various weapons with enough skill to keep up with opponents with five centuries worth of experience, and doing so mere seconds after obtaining them. She's also a skilled survivalist, as she managed to live an unspecified amount of time on the run with nothing but Dromarch to accompany her; however, Dromarch is usually the one to think things through in order to compensate for Nia's headstrong behavior, and it has been said that she acts like a child on occasion. Weaknesses: Aside of the weaknesses stated above, she relies on the Ether in the atmosphere to fuel her abilities and provide her with stamina; thus she loses most of her effectiveness when in areas with a lower concentration of Ether (though this shouldn't come up in vs debates). She also refused to use her Blade abilities at first due to the suffering she had to endure because of it, though eventually grew over this, and some of her abilities can only be used on others, such as her Statistics Amplification and Regenerative-based Healing. If the Core Crystal on her chest is destroyed, she will die. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Xenoblade Category:Xeno (Series) Category:Nintendo Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Weapons Category:Orphans Category:Traitors Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Body Control Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 6